


Not Without Her

by A_Starcrossed_Writer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First work - Freeform, Fix-it fic, Post-TRoS, reylo for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Starcrossed_Writer/pseuds/A_Starcrossed_Writer
Summary: What we *should* have gotten in TROS
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 137





	Not Without Her

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just me saying fuck you to the end of TROS. (I won't talk about details in case people want to avoid spoilers.) Minor spoilers included, but because it's a fix-it, I just adapted most of the scene. But this is my ficlet about what *I* think our space children deserve. And JJ can bite me.

Ben had seen a lot of horrible things; even committed atrocious acts when he wore the face of Kylo Ren. But nothing stopped his heart like the sight of Rey's unmoving body on the throne room floor. It was that sight that had him dragging his broken body across the plain of destruction to her side. He was numb from shock, until he pulled her over his body and stared into her lifeless, dull hazel eyes. In that moment he felt the screaming agony of their bond ripped wide open. It was as if something had cut his chest apart to watch his heart bleed out.

He clutched her body, as if her presence would soothe that jagged, sharp wound in his chest; but to no avail. Despite his efforts, his worst fear had become reality. He was horribly and hopelessly _alone again_. Until he remembered…

As a dyad in the Force, they could not exist without each other. It was as though one soul had split in two, and the universe watched and waited for the moment they would reunite. Without this, only chaos and despair could rule in the Force. Which meant Rey had to be alive _somewhere_.

Ben plunged deep into whatever strength he had left in the Force.

He _couldn't_ lose Rey. He couldn't possibly stand life without her. The galaxy—his own family had abandoned him. But the woman–kriff, she was barely more than a girl– in his arms had stayed. She had believed in him. She had _saved_ him. And now he had to bring her back.

When he reached down the bond, he could feel her fading. Slowly, but then her signature gave a pause, as if she knew he was watching her go. He desperately pulled at the Force and channelled any semblance of life and strength to her. Her presence surged back into existence, and something touched his hand. He opened his eyes to find her fingers resting atop his. His mind raced remembering the last time their hands had touched. That had been through the bond–while he was still hopelessly lost to his darkness.

Her eyes had been filled with tears then, with so many hidden secrets. When they met his now, they were full of something akin to surprise. She sat up, but didn't make an effort to get away from him.

In fact, her hand reached out and brushed his cheek. His heart clenched weakly as she smiled and murmured his name. Her voice echoed in his bones. It was the way she said it, like she couldn't believe he was in front of her. Like she didn't expect to ever see him again.

He didn't even know what he could begin to say to her. How could he possibly condense everything he was feeling into feeble words? Rey also appeared lost until she leaned into him. It took Ben several seconds to realize what she was thinking as those hazel eyes flickered to his mouth. She pulled him in and before he could draw another breath, it was stolen by the press of her lips against his.

It felt like his heart splintered into shards of starlight as the sheer strength of her emotions collided with his. Her gratitude, her excitement and joy, her _desire_ …

The last one set his heart pounding, his hands reaching for her desperately and pulling her closer. Everything in his life spiraled into that moment when their lips and souls seamlessly locked together. Their bond sang with joy and a sense of belonging filled his chest. Kissing her… it felt like coming home. A thousand moments passed with them twisted in each other's embrace.  
Then she pulled away. And Ben couldn't have stopped the smile or the chuckle that escaped him. Her answering smile erased every bit of trepidation in his system.

"Ben how–"

He took her face in his hands, "I couldn't live without you."

Her mouth met his again. This time only briefly before she pulled away and tucked her face against his collarbone. She whispered, "I thought I'd never get to see you again and tell you..." Her voice caught weakly and he swore he could see her mind racing, searching for the words. "Tell you I love you…"

He used a hand to tip her chin up. Her hazel eyes were rimmed with tears as they met his gaze. She was afraid. Afraid of her feelings and how he would react. " _Rey_ ," his hand took one of hers and pressed it over his chest. He swore his heart could have jumped clean into the atmosphere and he tried to communicate the depth of his emotions. "You're all I've ever wanted."

Her small sob broke something in him and he crushed his mouth to hers as if he could stop it. He could feel her shaking in his arms. She fisted her hands in his hair and his shirt, using both to eliminate any existing space between the two of them. As if she were trying to pull him into the depths of her being. Ben parted his lips in surprise and ran his tongue across the seam of hers. To his delight, she opened for him and he sucked her top lip between his.

Her gasp had him swallowing a groan, but there was nothing he could do to stop the yelp that escaped him as she tried to shift in his lap. A shooting pain exploded up his calf from where he could sense the shattered bone. At that moment, the force of all of his wounds impacted him at once, in addition to the strain of bringing his beloved back to life. He bit back another cry as his ribcage screamed in several locations and tried not to dig his hands into her flesh.

"Ben!" She called, breathlessly. "You're hurt!" He winced at her jostling and her eyes traveled down his body. Had he been in the right condition, he might have even felt smug about it. Instead he reached up to stop her hand that was probing his abdomen with the Force.

"It's nothing."

"Clearly it's not." Her eyes met his again and he sensed her determination, "Let me help you." Her hand still tangled in his hair, slipped down to cradle his cheek and press his forehead to hers.

"Come home with me," she pleaded.

"I'm always home as long as I'm with you, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> An eternal thank you to the wonderful individuals in the Reylo discord who encouraged me to write this and rediscover my passion for this art. I don't deserve you all <3


End file.
